


it started when we were younger, you were mine (my boo)

by akinoris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinoris/pseuds/akinoris
Summary: “It took Akaashi one button, two whole hours, and three smacks in the head from Konoha for him to realize that oh, I’m in love with Bokuto-san.”or -- au where after a ton of kissing, it took Bokuto and Akaashi years to finally come clean with their feelings towards each other.inspired by My Boo by Usher and Alicia Keys.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 121





	it started when we were younger, you were mine (my boo)

  
It started at a party. A silly game played by silly teenage boys because that’s what silly teenage boys do. It had been unfortunate for Akaashi because Konoha had successfully tormented him into joining the circle where all the volleyball team had seated. Even Washio was there. Washio who never _ever_ participates in silly party games. The Nekoma team members were there too because Bokuto can never leave Kuroo out and Kuroo in return would always bring his team.

It’s a big circle really so the chances of the bottle on the floor to land right on him has a huge failing probability. Or so he thought. It was Bokuto’s turn to spin the bottle, and of course it had landed on him. How else can the universe fuck things up for him if not like this?

“Ohohoh,” Kuroo winked and he tried to ignore the shit eating grin on his face. “Truth or dare, Akaashi-kun?”

Konoha smirked, because that fucker just knows how to push his buttons. He knew Konoha was going to call him _lame_ for not choosing dare. So fuck you, Konoha-san he says in his head. “Dare.”

Bokuto gave it a thought and it was long (Akaashi’s sure it’s merely a 30 second pause but to him it felt like forever) and Akaashi had given so much thought about just simply bolting out of the circle to join Kenma somewhere. “Ah!” Bokuto shouted. There’s no going back now, Akaashi figured. “I dare you to kiss the most awesome person in this circle.”

Akaashi furrowed his brow. “No,” he replied dryly.

“Ah, ah, ah Akaashi-kun,” Konoha snickered. He’s going to make sure Konoha will do a lot more diving drills in the next practice. “You can’t back out of a dare, you know.”

“Yeah,” Kuroo joined. “It’s not nice to back out on a dare given by your _dear senpai.”_ Akaashi was going to murder them _both._

With a sigh, Akaashi’s eyes scanned the circle. He looked in between his teammates and counted the probability in his head as he looked at them one by one. After removing all the people he had rejected in his head, he was left with only five people.

There was Nekoma’s Fukunaga because if this ever gets weird, he knows Fukunaga would _not_ tell a soul. Then there was Komi, his most trusted libero and he supposes other than Bokuto, Komi was the one soul that he’s close with and Akaashi’s eyes land on Nekoma’s libero. Yaku is a very trustworthy individual and he knows he won’t make any of this weird. He’s mature like that. It’s all just a game, anyway. And as much as he hated the next person he saw, Konoha was second on his list. Konoha seemed like a good kisser and Akaashi would want to have an excuse to be kissing him but right now, he was just pissing him off. So he was out. And then there was Bokuto. Sweet, always dejected for all the wrong reasons Bokuto. There’s this indescribable tension in the air around him and Bokuto and he realizes it, it’s really hard to ignore and Bokuto is incredibly good looking and maybe Akaashi has dreams where he kisses his captain, hands roaming around his biceps and stuff and Akaashi’s right there right now. There is an opportunity for him to lean in, to kiss him without people asking “oh do you have feelings for your captain?” and all that and Akaashi’s going to seize it.

He moved towards Bokuto slowly, crawling right towards him and he could see the faint blush on Bokuto’s face and his was the same, he’s sure of it. There were wolf whistles around them but Akaashi blocked them out, all he could focus on was Bokuto and then the next thing he focused on was Bokuto’s soft warm lips. Dry, but they’re soft. So, so soft and Akaashi thinks he might go insane.

Bokuto was pulling him closer by the waist and there’s a bite on his lower lip that causes him to gasp and Bokuto took the opportunity to slide his tongue in and Akaashi felt like he was going to float away because this is his first kiss. Bokuto stole his first kiss and _god it’s so fucking good._

When they pull apart, everyone seem to have left the circle and it was only them; Akaashi on Bokuto’s laps, hands around his neck and Bokuto’s grip on Akaashi’s waist was still strong.

“Another round?” Bokuto smiled and Akaashi kissed him again without another thought.

Those kisses turn into a regular thing. There’s stolen kisses in the library, short make out sessions in the club room that will leave them panting and moaning a little, there’s chaste kisses that make them chase each other for more but they can’t because the bell was going to ring and Akaashi has to go back to class.

There’s kisses. There’s always kisses.

But there is never an explanation as to what their feelings are for each other.

They never talk about it and they happen to like whatever they have now. Akaashi realizes that without labeling things on them, there’s no real boundaries as to what they can or can not do.

Konoha was the one to question Akaashi. They were locking up after Bokuto gave him a soft peck on the lips to run to the club room to change because he has plans with Kuroo and Konoha had given him a questioning look. “What are you and Bokuto?”

“What do you mean, Konoha-san?”

Konoha gave him a rather irritated, pointed look. “What do you mean what do I mean. You know exactly what I mean!”

Akaashi shrugged, adjusting the bag strap on his shoulder. “We’re friends.”

Konoha’s flabbergasted. “Are you fucking _kidding_ me, Akaashi?”

“No,” is all Akaashi replied and Konoha had the urge to smack Akaashi to the ground. “We’re just friends.”

“Two dudes who make out in the club room with boners can’t be _just_ friends!”

“Bokuto-san and I are just friends,” Akaashi replied, voice sharp with venom and this successfully shut Konoha up.

“Whatever man,” Konoha sighed. “Between you and Bokuto I didn’t expect _you_ to be this dense, Akaashi. I expected better from you.”

Akaashi shrugged. Him and Bokuto? Him? Having feelings? That seems very unlikely.

Graduation came faster than Akaashi had hoped. There’s tents all around the school ground. Excited faces, large smiles, booming laughter and Akaashi for whatever stupid reason, walked around the school grounds with a face that’s fixed into a scowl. He felt sad, he felt like he didn’t want this to happen. He doesn’t want graduation to happen because that means he has to let go. He never had problems with saying goodbye. He knows he can move on from things oh so easily so that’s why he doesn’t understand why he’s having trouble right now. He doesn’t want to say goodbye to that certain _someone_ for some reason. Not yet at least.

Akaashi was doing a good job at avoiding all the familiar faces. He has dodged Konoha who was waiting in front of his class, there was Komi and Sarukui who were waiting near the gym and then there was Bokuto.

His heart felt like it was shredded into a billion pieces as he looked at the elder. Bokuto’s uniform was worn neatly for once and Akaashi tried fighting back his tears. He really did, but it’s hard when the source of tears was standing right in front of him. Bokuto must have heard his pity sobs because the next thing he knew he was engulfed in a tight hug, Bokuto’s familiar scent putting him at ease.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto said, voice gentle and soft, one that Akaashi did not know Bokuto has in him. “What’s wrong?”

“I hate goodbyes,” Akaashi rasped out. “I can’t say goodbye to Konoha-san, Komiyan, to _you._ ” Akaashi hated this. He felt so vulnerable, so _defenseless_ _,_ he almost felt stupid for simply feeling things.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto whispered. “It’s not like we’re saying goodbye forever,”

“Then why does it feel like it?”

“Silly Akaashi,” Bokuto laughed, loud and genuine and it put Akaashi into more serenity. “How can I say goodbye to someone like you?”

There’s an odd hammering in Akaashi’s chest, and the sensation had felt off, so foreign to him that he clenched his shirt, feeling his rapid heartbeat and then his stomach where it was churning and he felt nauseous for a moment though it’s not a bad thing, Akaashi thinks.

Bokuto lifted his chin up and pinned him to the wall and then they kissed. As usual. They always kiss. Though this time, it’s much more slower, like Bokuto was trying to memorize the move of his lips, the taste of his tongue, and he began exploring Akaashi’s mouth and Akaashi happily complied.

Akaashi could never turn down Bokuto’s kisses.

As they pull apart, Bokuto looked down at him, hand caressing his face and Akaashi leaned into the touch. Bokuto’s hand was calloused but Akaashi found himself lost in the warmth. He wanted more. He wanted to be touched more, but he knew that that was going way beyond the boundaries he has with Bokuto.

Bokuto took his hand and placed the button on his palm. Akaashi’s eyes then dart down to his blazer, the second button had been taken off and said button is now in his hand.

“This isn’t goodbye,” is all Bokuto said before he kissed him again. This time longer, rougher but still magical, nonetheless. Akaashi held the button securely in his fist, too scared of the thought of him losing it.

It took Akaashi one button, two whole hours, and three smacks in the head from Konoha for him to realize that _oh, I’m in love with Bokuto_ - _san._

_This isn’t goodbye,_ was the last thing he heard from him. It has been five whole years and nothing. Akaashi had tried reaching out to the elder, but to no avail. Bokuto had left the surface of the Earth apparently, probably outside of Japan where he's training hard since he is now a pro volleyball player and Akaashi had spent a week moping in his room and another week in Konoha and Sarukui’s shared apartment.

“Til when are you planning to mope around like this?” Sarukui asked him, gently playing with his mess of a hair. They have always been messy, in a way, but this time it’s _worse._

“He’s gone!” Akaashi whined. “It’s been _five_ years, Saru, and I’m still paid dust.”

“Not our fault that it took you _so long_ to realize your feelings,” Konoha snickered. “And you know there’s a reunion party at Onaga’s. Maybe you should come this time.”

“Will he be there?”

“Yeah,”

“No,” Konoha and Sarukui said at the same time and Akaashi groaned into the couch.

“Your inconsistency irks me,” Akaashi replied. “But I won’t be going anyway.” He put on his glasses and got up from the couch to look at himself in the mirror where he fixed his disheveled hair. “I have something of Tenma to proofread.”

“You and your excuses,” Konoha sighed. “Though if Bokuto is around, I’ll gladly tell him you’re miserable without him.”

“There is no need to tell him that,” Akaashi picked up his jacket from the floor. “I don’t want his pity. He’s doing so well and that’s what matters.”

“But why _me?”_ Akaashi had whined to his boss and he knows he sounded like a baby right now but he could care less. He could do _anything_ and he means _anything_ to get out of this job he’s assigned to do.

“One of the players used to be your schoolmate. That will give you easier access to interview him.”

“I was never close to him,” Akaashi lied making his boss give him an unimpressed glare.

“You two were teammates. I’ve heard a lot about the close relationship you have with him.”

Akaashi groaned in reply this time, knowing how persistent his boss was being and it would be suicide for him to go against the man.

“ _Fine,”_ Akaashi hissed. “But I expect a pay or I’m telling Iwaizumi in human resource that you’re abusing your power against me.”

His boss waved him away and he took the cue to exit the room.

He unlocked his phone and opened the calendar app and entered his reminder.

_November 17: interview Bokuto-san._

Akaashi wanted to cry.

And he did, as usual, to My Boo playing in the back as he reminisce his first kiss.

Bokuto was performing well.

Like, really _really_ well and Akaashi’s ability to form coherent words was all but gone, he realized because _holy fuck_ Bokuto looked really, really hot.

Oh did Akaashi mention that he performed really well too? He can’t remember because holy shit Bokuto’s biceps are... something else.

“You good, Akaashi-kun?” Tenma asked him. Why? Did he black out?

“Yeah, why do you ask, Tenma-san?”

“You look like you were gonna pass out from the sight of number 12.”

Ah shit. Akaashi could feel the heat creeping onto his cheeks and he tried hiding it by sinking into his coat, he doesn’t think it’s working but it’s something.

Bokuto is going to be the death of him.

“Man I’m beat,” Tenma said, yawning a bit. “You can interview the players, I think I’m going to head home early.”

“I thought you were going to stay?” Akaashi asked, almost in a pleading manner because there is no way, absolutely _no way_ can he be left alone to interview Bokuto later. This isn’t part of the plan. Why is Tenma doing this to him? What did he do wrong in his past life?

“Yeah, I’m going to talk to Hinata for a while. You can start with number 12.”

  
”Tenma-san,”

“Work is work,” Tenma told him, having his hand dismissively as he head towards the exit.

He is going to _die._

Akaashi screamed in the bathroom and he could hear a shriek followed by the sound of the door closing.

He waited patiently in the waiting room after being lead by some woman who worked in the stadium. He was tapping his legs anxiously, fingers fidgety, lips bitten. Akaashi thinks he’s going insane if he has to wait in this room any longer.

This was a bad idea. Why did he even accept this? Why did he choose to do this job? What is he going to -

The door burst open causing him to jump in his seat.

“Akaashi?”

Five years. Akaashi _finally_ heard his voice for the first time in _five_ fucking years and he has to fight the urge to scream right there. He can do it again later, in the same toilet.

“Hello, Bokuto-san.” he said with a bow and he just hopes and prays to God that his voice doesn’t do that squeaky thing whenever he’s nervous. “I see you’ve played remarkably well.”

“Akaashi,” Bokuto replied, not caring about the compliment but more about the boy in front of him. “Akaashi is that really you?”

Akaashi shot him an unimpressed look. “Yes, Bokuto-san. It is indeed I. Me. It’s me.” Akaashi mentally smacks himself to the wall for sounding like a failed caveman. The silence around them was deafening and Akaashi was sure if he had dropped a pin on the floor, he could hear it echo. Around them all he could hear was the sound of the air conditioner and Akaashi chose to look away from Bokuto who’s shooting daggers to him right now. “Please, do take a seat Bokuto-san. You are aware that I am interviewing you, yes?”

That was enough to bring Bokuto back to reality as he nodded and dragged a chair so he can sit opposite of Akaashi. Once settled, Akaashi started rummaging through his bag to take out a notebook and at the same time, Bokuto asked him. “You have been busy?”

Akaashi hummed in response as he dig further in the bag for his favourite pen. “Tenma-san was supposed to be with me today though I think he’s much more interested in Hinata.”

This was awkward, Akaashi thought to himself. He did not even answer Bokuto’s question right. It has been five years and Akaashi had not talked to him once and to suddenly meet him like this, it felt like they were starting all over again and Akaashi deserves a raise from his stupid boss for putting him in this situation.

Once he has his pen ready, Akaashi sat properly, in a much more professional manner because this is his _job_ right now. He’s talking to Bokuto not as a "friend" who has platonically kissed each other more times than he can count, but as world star athlete who’s taking the world by storm.

“Thank you for agreeing to do this at the very last minute, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi said and Bokuto had nodded softly. He had been so quiet and Akaashi knows this quiet. Knows it too well, maybe. “Now do tell me, what was it like playing against your opponent?”

Akaashi had expected him to beam out a “it was great, Akaashi!!” or a “did you _not_ see how awesome my spike was?!”

He had expected a loud reply. A big blinding smile accompanying it as he waited for Akaashi’s praises. What Akaashi didn’t expect was Bokuto’s soft, but loud enough to hear “I’ve missed you.” Maybe he doesn't know _this_ Bokuto. 

“I’m sorry?” Akaashi asked because he might be hearing things due to the spike in his anxiety.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto replied. “Akaashi I’ve missed you.”

Akaashi’s heart was doing that thing again. One where he felt like he was going to collapse due to how fast it was beating, and there’s that churning in his stomach too. These feelings... those that only Bokuto could make him feel; they’re back.

Bokuto reached out to hold his hand and when did he get so near? Akaashi’s hands are bigger than Bokuto’s, though they’re much more slender and slim - still bigger than Bokuto’s own and this is the first time Akaashi had seen them like this. His hands were warm, calloused from all the training probably but Akaashi doesn’t seem to mind the imperfection. Not one bit. Instead, he’s reminded of the same hand that had caressed his face during his graduation, how Akaashi _chased_ his warmth.

“I’ve always wanted to hold your hand.” Bokuto whispered and the younger wanted to scream because Bokuto was surprisingly gentle, it doesn’t make sense at all. “Did you miss me, Akaashi?”

Akaashi finally looked up from his hand to meet Bokuto’s strong gaze. They were piercing, but gentle nonetheless and he looked hopeful and content with being with Akaashi right now.

“I miss you everyday, Bokuto-san.”

Akaashi screamed in Bokuto’s room instead that night as he squirmed under said man.

“So you got me to interview you on _purpose?”_ Akaashi asked. They were naked under the covers and he has his head on Bokuto’s _very well built_ chest. He could feel the vibration as Bokuto hummed.

“I know you will refuse to see me unless it’s work related. You’re not the only smart one here, Akaashi.” Akaashi let out a scoff because really, he’s absolutely dumbfounded right now. “Besides, you ignored all the reunion parties the team was having and that was the only way I could reconnect with you.”

“Work, Bokuto-san,” he replied instead and he closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling of Bokuto’s fingers trailing his back.

“Exactly, so the only way I could see you was through work.”

“Why didn’t you just ask for my number from the team?”

“Because I wanted to _see_ you, silly Akaashi.”

Akaashi fell asleep with a big smile and warm arms around him.

“Do you remember the first time we kissed?” Koutarou asked. 6 years later and Koutarou is still trying his best to bring up the topic of that faithful night.

“Yes I do, Koutarou.” Keiji replied blowing his hot coffee as his husband sat on their couch, their little dog which Koutarou named Owl was sleeping peacefully next to him.

“Hah, I gave you your first kiss.” Koutarou beamed and Keiji left the coffee on the counter to jump on his husband who accepted him with open arms.

“Yeah,” Keiji says, hiding his face in the crook of his husband’s neck. Owl had retreated to their bedroom now obviously to give them space and Keiji had called him bastard because he can be a cheeky little creature. “Yeah, and I’ve been only thinking about your lips after that night.”

“I for real thought we were dating,” Koutarou said and Keiji simply hummed.

“Tell me the story of how you fell in love with me Koutarou,” Keiji whispered and Koutarou complied happily, he could never get sick and tired of telling Keiji it anyway.

“Well! I have always been in love with you but at first I thought I was in love with your tosses but then no, I was in love with _you_ who tossed it to me. I’ve been thinking about you a lot after I found out that _oh, I’m in love with Akaashi Keiji._ So then I told Kuroo who told me about the dare and I was so happy when Konoha was able to make you agree.” Keiji grunted in response to Konoha’s name and Koutarou let out a small chuckle. “So then we started kissing a lot which is not something that two bros would do and I thought we had a thing going on and then Konoha told me that you said we were just friends and then I got heartbroken.” Keiji kissed the pout on Koutarou’s lips. “And then during graduation I knew we were not in a healthy state so I decided to put an end to us which I know is selfish.” and this time, it was Koutarou who kissed his pout away. “And Konoha kept telling me how miserable you are without me and so I planned out the perfect plan in order to see you again. Then you came to interview me and voila! Here we are Keiji.”

Keiji’s smile couldn’t be hidden anymore. He was practically giddy, vibrating with so much fondness and love for the elder.

“Can we listen to that song now?”

“My Boo?”

“My Boo.”

They danced to My Boo all night long with Owl happily running around them.

**Author's Note:**

> I was just casually jamming to My Boo when I had the epiphany and calling to Bokuaka myself through it and thus!! this rushed entry because I just wanted an excuse to write dense Bokuaka lmfao


End file.
